


Shoot Love

by MiaMiMia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: HARD TRASH, M/M, trash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: ……Lion某次任务导致勃起不能, 然后他找了Doc（
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 11





	Shoot Love

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 ShootLove  
> CP 狮医  
> 作者的话 狮子找医生帮忙治疗治疗的恋爱轻喜剧（不其实我想写肉不知道为什么变成这样了  
> ……有点儿双向，但是写起来有点单向罢了

奥利维尔坐在GIGN小组的房间内，他看着参与演习回来的一行人疲惫的坐在沙发上。  
他没法去，特殊原因。  
艾曼纽是第一个回来并且坐下来的，她已经将反恐头套摘了下来，头发像鸟窝似的乱糟糟炸起。  
仰头长叹一声，奥利维尔大概能猜得出来今日的比分如何，最起码她表现的不算特别理想。  
奥利维尔没有理她，单纯地因为不知道该怎么开口，要是处理不好很容易会被人误解这是在冷嘲热讽。  
因身体原因，今日的演习古斯塔夫并没有批准他去，跟过去的大半个星期差不多。  
奥利维尔康复的七七八八了，不过他也懒得跟医生进行争吵，没必要。  
一方面古斯塔夫是他们的主治医生，另一方面是，偶尔的休假似乎也是不错的选择。  
更重要的是，他们不应该为了睾丸受伤了是否能够上战场这种敏感的话题吵架。  
听起来很愚蠢，奥利维尔同意的不能再同意。  
至于怎么受伤，那也是个奥利维尔不愿意谈论的话题，那很糟糕，糟糕到不能再糟糕了。  
但他能够确定的一件事情就是，古斯塔夫听到他拉伤到那个部位的时候，嘴角还是下意识抽动了下，谢天谢地，医生并没有用同样作为男人而能感同身受的那种极度同情可怜的眼神看着他。  
为了自己的睾丸恢复状态，跟古斯塔夫在众人面前吵得面红耳赤是个错误到不可再错误的选择。  
老天，他可不想让别人觉得，古斯塔夫是为了护着自己的老二而不让上战场。  
这听起来非常奇怪，也非常的暧昧。  
同时，这听起来也不利于他们两人的关系，吵架永远不算是感情的润滑剂。  
艾曼纽注意到白板无赖的他了，她挪了过来，看了眼奥利维尔手中的杂志，吹了声不成调子的口哨，“我觉得这类杂志并不有利于你的康复，你怎么会想着在这个时候看《花花公子》？”  
“古斯——的功劳，怕不是要前功尽弃了。”她夸张地强调了古斯塔夫的昵称，这让奥利维尔感到更加无名的恼火，他还不敢率先跨出这一步，指的是跟他们一样称呼古斯塔夫为古斯。  
你以为他想看这些裸露女子的杂志吗？奥利维尔找了半天也只能在这些无聊的书籍里找到了些有点图画的杂志，《Science》怎么看也不算是消遣所看的最佳书目，更何况，这又是古斯塔夫的东西。  
古斯塔夫，噢真他妈该死，奥利维尔微皱眉头，即便是《Science》这些在角落堆叠的整整齐齐的杂志，也能够让奥利维尔无端的想到这些杂志的主人，而为了他老二能够更好地恢复，毋庸置疑的是，尽量少去想古斯塔夫是个正确的选择，毕竟他的小兄弟要比他的嘴更加的诚实。  
嘿兄弟，奥利维尔曾多次无奈地盯着他的胯下，你能不能在康复时期安分一点。  
若这是他笔下受他训练的年轻人，奥利维尔肯定会毫不留情地加大强度操练，毕竟当你在将所有力气花费在完成任务上，便对其他杂念毫无想法了，你只会累得像只狗一样只想着睡觉。  
可奥利维尔做不到，他也不敢。  
他可不希望日后因为在康复期间因什么奇怪的因素导致最糟糕的情况。  
——勃起不能。  
这对于奥利维尔这种年轻人而言，无疑是个噩耗中的噩耗。  
光是想着古斯塔夫一脸严肃的——他在这方面永远公事公办的态度让奥利维尔感到更加不妙——告知他，你某个部位机体损伤恢复不足导致勃起不能，永久性的，很抱歉，无法治疗。  
从医生的嘴里被告知这种悲惨的情况，是奥利维尔最害怕梦见的事情了。  
意识到自己说错话的艾曼纽耸了耸肩，即便是知道奥利维尔此刻在特殊装置上——用来放松医疗他的两颗球——上根本没法大幅度运动，但仍旧快速地爬到了靠近门口远离对方的沙发位置。  
说着，古斯塔夫和尤里安进来了。  
古斯塔夫的头盔护目镜上还有残留的血迹，假血，不会随着时间的推移而暗沉，但足够鲜艳，他慢慢地走在尤里安的后半截的区位，身上的防护服着实是太重了，平日演习里他也都是比周围的人慢了那么点速度，听着身旁不断地讲着今天演习所遇见的事情，类似于他今天打了一梭子都没将摄像头打掉之类的。  
他总是这样，得会到来之后才缓慢地脱掉身上的防护衣装。  
奥利维尔在平日休息室里有听别的小队房间里人们都是直接扎堆更换常服——有人告诉过他们不应该在公共场合开三角裤还是四角裤的玩笑话吗，当然，谁的奶头附近是否有枪伤形成第三个奶头也不是好笑的事情。  
古斯塔夫在他那身连体的长裤下到底穿的是什么样的？  
奥利维尔移开他过分炙热的视线，生怕在旁边已经开始玩起手机的艾曼纽注意到，入门的古斯塔夫将手上沾血的橡胶白手套丢入了一旁专门设计的医用垃圾桶内，磨蹭塑料发出了窸窣的响声。  
尤里安仍旧在旁边抱怨嘟囔着，换了个主题，现在是他的手臂。  
很有可能是在演习的时候磕碰到了哪里，不过是小伤，奥利维尔想到，没必要在医生旁边拉长声调做出委屈的模样，如果是他这么跟古斯塔夫抱怨，对方可能早就不耐烦地请他离开办公室——“最多淤青一个星期，Monsieur，请你没有其他事情不要在我的办公室里跟巨型苍蝇一样四处乱晃。”  
古斯塔夫叹了口气无奈的告诉尤里安晚点来他的办公室进行深一步的检查，这让奥利维尔感到更加不悦了，虽然对方很有可能只是想偷懒这几天的演习罢了。  
等他从自我的思绪里将自身拉出的时候，古斯塔夫已经注意到他，并且朝着他的方向迈出步伐。  
“感觉如何？”他不冷不淡的问道。  
古斯塔夫将脑袋上厚重的防护头盔取了下来，并不算轻柔的力度将他平日梳理整齐的头发弄得一团糟，奥利维尔能嗅闻到他身上残留的火药气息，这让他搭在抱枕上的右手手指本能地小幅度翘起。  
“有点无聊。”奥利维尔如实回答道。  
古斯塔夫听罢便点点头，“没有什么不舒服的地方？”  
“没有，一切正常，”奥利维尔顿了顿，挑起一边的眉毛，“Monsieur。”  
“很高兴听到你这么说，奥利维尔，”古斯塔夫对他故意模仿自身口音的做法无动于衷，奥利维尔并不是第一个这么做的小家伙了，“不过，我得悲惨的告诉你，休假结束了，下次演习你可以参加了。”  
“当然，前提是你没感到任何不舒适的地方。”  
“啊，噢，那挺令人感到——伤心的，”奥利维尔干巴巴地说道，他还以为古斯塔夫会“邀请”他去办公室再检查一番，“要知道，像这样每日无所事事躺在沙发上看杂志的日子真的太好了，难道不是吗？”  
“如果你指的是在这里看《花花公子》的话，再如果我是你的话，我并不觉得这算是个很好的消遣，Monsieur。”属于古斯塔夫漂亮的回击，“这并不利于你生殖器的康复，我提醒过你的。”  
他说出“生殖器”这个单词的时候眼睛都不带一眨，倒是在旁边喝水的尤里安被呛到了，在剧烈咳嗽，趁着奥利维尔没有用眼神扫射到自身之前，他圆润的凑到了艾曼纽旁，假装好奇她手里不断发出可爱音效的手机游戏。  
“我当然知道要是恢复不好会发生什么，亲爱的。”奥利维尔朝他俏皮的眨眨眼，没有收到任何实际性的反馈，明显的是古斯塔夫对他此刻多余的卖乖没有任何想法。  
古斯塔夫只是点点头便准备转身离开，不为别的，只是因为身上的装备着实太过于笨重了，而他知道，办公室很快会有一群家伙等待着他的救治。  
“如果有什么不舒服的话，可以来我的办公室找我。”  
奥利维尔不太确定，古斯塔夫这句话是否是对他说的。

古斯塔夫听到了敲门声，难得的礼仪，不再是冒冒失失地闯入和头也不回的离开，头也没抬轻轻地嗯了一声表示认可，听到脚步声逐渐靠近，便抬头看到奥利维尔，提着两杯咖啡还有甜甜圈走了进来。  
一时之间不知道对方葫芦里卖什么药，这段时间奥利维尔不论是演习亦或是任务，都进行的非常完美，根据档案记录的反馈，奥利维尔几乎没有受到任何可视的伤。  
奥利维尔一旦忙碌起来便没有多余的时间跟自身啰嗦一些有的没的，这很好，少了一只在旁边总为了任务快速完成的效率而咆哮的狮子，只不过生活似乎变得有点无趣，  
确实，茶水休息间看不到他在那戳弄那台老旧的咖啡机，旁边还有玛留斯一行人在看热闹不嫌事大。  
奥利维尔总在抱怨它吃掉了上好的咖啡豆，只挤出一丁点应有的汁液。  
但医生并不觉得他现在是为了之前争吵而来道歉，不符合奥利维尔的性格，老天，他可太了解他了。  
无论怎么说对方突然提着他爱吃的甜品——不利于体脂的保持，不过吃一点不会有什么——来到自己的办公室都是一件非常匪夷所思的事情，古斯塔夫还是请奥利维尔坐到面前的椅子上。  
“请问是哪里不舒服吗，Monsieur？”  
不错的咖啡，古斯塔夫心里默默地夸赞。  
奥利维尔今天随便的穿了件宽大的T恤还有工装长裤，他看起来像是刚从训练房走出来，棉质衣物吸了汗水之后透出稍许的肉色，从纸袋里拿出双方的咖啡顺带摆放到医生面前的时候，对方运作的肱二头肌让古斯塔夫无法忽视，还有被裹住的胸肌，即便古斯塔夫忙着让自己藏在正在处理的文件里。  
他不得不承认是有点羡慕，无论自身再怎么去锻炼也只能得到一具精干的躯体，本应隆起的肌肉似乎无法在他贫瘠的细胞里孕育并且生长开来。  
好的，古斯塔夫不断地提醒着自己，你现在看起来有点无端的饥渴了。  
而这要是让奥利维尔注意到，他可能会因此得意洋洋一段时间。  
“是有点，但我不知道该怎么说，这听起来可能有点奇怪。”奥利维尔看起来有点犹豫，抿着嘴，他抓了抓头发，站起来在古斯塔夫疑惑的眼神里将身后原本半开的办公室门给关上，随后坐回了原位。  
古斯塔夫伸手将面前的咖啡盖子揭开，咖啡豆焦香的气息很好抚平了焦虑感，后知后觉的疲惫席卷了他。  
“这确实是有点难以启齿，我敢打赌也许只有我这种人会得这种病，并且主动找你。”奥利维尔懊恼地说道，古斯塔夫注意到对方眼下的黑眼圈，很重，也许是任务期间无法进行正常睡眠导致的神经衰弱，情绪似乎有点过分敏感了。  
“什么意思？”古斯塔夫将眼镜摘了下来，这东西只适合在处理文件的时候发挥作用。  
他微皱眉头，担忧是某种潜藏的流感病毒即将在队里爆发，最近确实是流感易发的时期，集体得流感感冒吸着鼻涕在对讲机里讲话的日子确实是太难熬了，“你有哪里感觉到不太舒服吗，可以告诉我。”  
“你让我有点时间准备下，老天。”奥利维尔刻意偏移了古斯塔夫好奇的视线，一股红晕悄然从耳根一路蔓延到胸口。  
“Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vous promets de ne pas divulguer votre maladie.*”（*你可以相信我，我会对你的病情保密。）古斯塔夫压低了声线，露出半个微笑，多次证明这么做能够很好地安慰病人，“这点你大可放心，奥利维尔。”  
我这算是在安慰他吗？古斯塔夫想到，意外的不错，像是在理顺一只呼噜作响的狮子的鬓毛。  
“要知道，得流感这件事情并不是难以启齿的，亲爱的，”古斯塔夫淡漠地从旁边抽出一份文件，这是一份近日数据调查，“近期外界人群爆发的流感是病毒变异而来的，当然了，即便是经过特别训练的我们仍旧是有较高的感染率。”  
“不，不是这么一件事，”奥利维尔瞪着眼睛看着他，亮的可怕，他看起来快要拧巴的要死，这确乎是让古斯塔夫感到有那么一丝好奇，到底是发生了什么让对方主动提着甜品咖啡低下平日的头颅乖乖地找上门来。  
“Doc，你还记得先前你说过我有什么不舒服来找你的那句话吗？”奥利维尔说出这句话的时候差点将自己的舌头咬到——他居然说出来了，这不是变相在跟对方说，你看我多么的在乎你说的每句话，做的每件事。  
“啊，噢，是的。”其实古斯塔夫想不起来了，毕竟他对太多人这么说过，但奥利维尔的病确乎也是他得注意的对象，“所以你到底要在这里纠结多久？早点说出来我们可以早点进行治疗，虽然看起来，这句话似乎更适合你说出来。”  
“指的是，平日的你。”  
“我好像，”奥利维尔顿了顿，吞了口唾沫，他并没有接古斯塔夫的话，也没有进行“巧舌如簧”的辩论，与此同时古斯塔夫能注意到他做出了极大的心理斗争，他用眼神鼓励着对方——这有什么好遮遮掩掩的。  
但接下来对方说出的后半句话差点让他将嘴里的咖啡喷出来，  
“我好像有点勃起不能了，古斯，你能帮我治疗吗？”  
奥利维尔听起来快哭了。  
而古斯塔夫则在慌乱地认为手里的咖啡会成为下一个谋杀性命的凶器。  
两人面面相觑，脸红的可怕。


End file.
